Kyle (Sinnoh)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kyle |jname=カイト |tmname=Kaito |slogan=no |image=Kyle Sinnoh.png |size=230px |caption=Kyle |gender=Male |region=Sinnoh |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP077 |epname=Staging a Heroes Welcome! |enva=Jamie McGonnigal |java=Hirofumi Nojima }} Kyle (Japanese: カイト Kaito) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Coordinator who participated in the Wallace Cup that was held on the shore of Lake Valor. History Kyle first appeared in Staging a Heroes Welcome! as a brief cameo. He was one of the Coordinators who participated in the Performance Stage. Using , he was able to get to the Battle Stage. In Pruning a Passel of Pals!, Kyle had a real major appearance in the episode where he battled and his in the Battle Stage. He pointed out how the other participants used different since the first round and Ash kept on using Buizel. As such, Kyle predicted what Ash was going to do in the match. Despite Ash perfecting Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet technique, it was not enough and Kyle won the match. Kyle then went up against in the semifinals. Their battle started in Strategy with a Smile!. Despite his knowing some powerful moves and being fully evolved, he and Crawdaunt lost to Dawn and her as Piplup's unleashed double the power back at Crawdaunt. As such, Kyle was knocked out of the competition, placing in the Top 4, being the highest-placed male Coordinator. Character Kyle was shown to be a very confident person, as shown with his battle against and his . He was also a strong Coordinator in the Wallace Cup as he was able to get past many of the participants until his battle with . Unlike the other participants in the tournament who battled Ash, he was the only one who pointed out Ash's strategy of using only Buizel instead of multiple Pokémon, which made Ash react angrily. Because of this and Ash getting preoccupied with the situation, he was able to defeat Ash. Pokémon This listing is of Kyle's known in the : made a brief appearance in Staging a Heroes Welcome!, where it was used in the Performance Stage, using Spike Cannon to impress the audience. Cloyster's only known move is .}} was used in the Wallace Cup against and . Despite Ash and Buizel's determination to win, it was experience that mattered and Kyle was able to easily dominate the match. However, by launching an Ice Beam, Lanturn unexpectedly helped Buizel use Ice Aqua Jet, a combination Dawn had unsuccessfully attempted to teach it. This made Kyle lose a lot of points, though it wasn't enough and the time ran out leaving Kyle victorious. Lanturn's known moves are , , , and .}} Ed Paul |desc=Kyle used in the semifinals against and her . When launched a , Crawdaunt was able take control of the water by using Surf and Dark Pulse. Kyle then called for Crawdaunt to use Crabhammer, but Piplup had been using a spinning to absorb the previous Dark Pulse attack. When Crawdaunt got close to use Crabhammer, Piplup unleashed the Bide energy and knocked out its opponent, putting Dawn through to the finals. Crawdaunt's known moves are , , , and .}} Contests Kyle has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Wallace Cup - Top 4 (Strategy with a Smile!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野島裕史 Hirofumi Nojima |en=Jamie McGonnigal |fi=Aku Laitinen |it=Davide Albano |pl=Wojciech Rotowski |es_eu=Pablo Tribaldos |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse}} Trivia * All of Kyle's known Pokémon are dual-type Pokémon. ** The order they appeared is the same order of generations they were introduced. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Coordinators Category:Water-type Trainers de:Kyle (Sinnoh) es:Kyle (Sinnoh) fr:Kyle (Sinnoh) it:Kyle (Sinnoh) ja:カイト zh:海斗